Snaibsel and Birdflash (Friendship) one-shots
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: Dick and Wally, Artemis and Zatanna. Four of the best friends in the show. Here I do requests and random ideas of just them being friends. While most people watching all these things go down probably think they are a couple... (I don't have anything against same-gender couples!) Rated T for cursing and maybe some blood.
1. Always-Snaibsel

**I love these two ships (As friends) I don't have anything wrong with liking the other gender at all. I just wanted to get that straight. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Artemis parked her motorcycle and stood up. She took off her green helmet, which matched the bike. She walked up to the school ignoring all the looks she was getting from the kids. She came to pick up Zatanna and take her to the cave and hang out with the team. Her eyes went left and right until she found a raven haired girl. But that moment never came. The archer swiftly grabbed a boy and moved her face closer to his. Catching the unwanted attention of many others,

'Best last day ever!' she heard a kid scream out. She narrowed her eyes at him and brought him even closer, she could feel his breath hitch. "Where is Zatanna Zatara." Artemis stated rather loudly so the entire group of people could hear. Most were surprised wondering why she wanted to see Zatanna. He gulped and his eyes darted left and right as if silently asking for help.

"Sh-She's in the school..." a kid finally spoke up and Artemis dropped the boy and a loud thud was heard. She walked to the kid who told her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks." is all Artemis said before walking into the large building. She swung open the doors and walk down the hall with pride. She turned her head to see if Zatanna was anywhere but she couldn't see the magician.

A faint scream was hear and Artemis' head darted up and ran toward the sound, happy that she didn't let M'gann talk her into wearing heels today. The sound had led her to a staircase. She stood there silently wondering if the scream were to come back. When it didn't she slowly began walking up the staircase. "Stop!" was heard and she bolted up the stairs. It was a familiar voice. It was Zatanna's voice.

She turned the corner to find one more set of stairs and she ran even faster. She kept running and turned so many corners she was probably lost. No she was lost. "I said stop!" Artemis began running again "BITCH!" a loud thud was heard and it wasn't until Artemis turned the corner when she saw blood. Beneath a raven haired girl three other girls surrounding her. Artemis' face turned red with anger as she came closer to the women.

Two of them saw her and ran to block her but the blonde grabbed their shoulders and pushed the behind her and they hit the ground and when she turned her head they were running down the hall. Artemis set her sight on another girl. She had so many colors in her hair Artemis thought she was hallucinating. The said girl turned to see Artemis and smirked. "Another one I see now I don't think we've met I'm I-"

The girl was on the floor holding her face with wide eyes. She stood up "Oh you're gonna regret that!" She screamed and threw a fist at Artemis only to have her fist grabbed and pushed back causing her to lose balance and fall on her ass. "You know what? Fine! I'm not in the mood right now!" she huffed and walked off, well it was more of a sprint than a walk.

The blonde fell on her knees beside Zatanna and roughly grabbed her chin and quickly picked it up. She saw a bloody nose and a split lip. Artemis growled and stood up before grabbing Zatanna's arm and quickly pulling her up. "We're going home." the magician simply nodded and led the way to the doors. Artemis kicked the doors open still clearly pissed off. Her arm was around Zatanna's shoulder. Everyone looked their way and Artemis just shot them a glare and shook her head in anger and shame.

The two got on her motorcycle and much to Zatanna's surprise they didn't stop at the cave but at a small cafe. Zatanna reluctantly got off and followed the archer into the cafe. They sat down at an empty booth and just stared at each other waiting for the other to say something.

"So-" Zatanna started but was interrupted by Artemis "Don't act like nothing happened Zatanna, we both know very much that something happened." she growled out gesturing to her face. Zatanna simply nodded and sighed grabbing a tissue and applying pressure to her nose. "So are you-"

"Fine." the magician quickly answered licking her lips before flinching at her horrible mistake. Zatanna was looking around the cafe to find something that would distract her. Artemis though wasn't having any of it. "Zatanna, you need to tell me what happened." the raven haired girl looked back at her and raised and eyebrow. As if she didn't know. Artemis could tell by this that it had gone on before and Zatanna had simply hid it from everyone.

A waitress came up with a large smile and cheerfully asked them what they wanted. Zatanna returned the smile and asked for milk and a muffin. While Artemis just asked for coffee and a muffin the waitress walked off skipping with each step as she went to the kitchen. "She reminds me on M'gann." Zatanna pointed out a small crack in her voice. Artemis simply hummed.

"Zatanna..." The blonde was keeping herself from yelling at the girl. Zatanna turned her head once again and smiled. "Arty..." she said imitating her friends voice. "Zatanna, I'm serious. I want to know what happened." The magician sighed and looked down as if she had finally given up "What exactly do you want to know?" she finally said in a hushed voice. "How long has it been happening?". She opened her mouth to reply but the waitress came back with all her cheerful glory. "I got your food! Enjoy!" she handed them out and the two thanked her. Zatanna then began eating and Artemis just stared at her waiting for an answer.

After awhile she couldn't take it anymore. The blonde stood up quickly and banged her hand on her table. "HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN GOING ON!" Everyone stared at them Zatanna dropped the muffin and stared into Artemis' gray eyes. "Artemis, your making people stare." she said as if the blonde was a child. "GOD DAMMIT ZATANNA! I WANT TO KNOW HOW LONG THEY'VE BEEN DOING THAT TO YOU!" Zatanna's eyes widened and she truthfully looked scared. Artemis groaned and grabbed her arm forcing her out of the cafe much to Zatanna's dismay.

"Now." she said more calmly. "How. Long." Zatanna's lipped thinned and she blew a strand piece of hair out of her face as she exhaled. "I-I can't remember a time when it _didn't_ happen." Artemis' eyebrows furrowed. "God dammit. Me and you...we are going to that girls house and beating the shit out of her." Artemis stated and turned to head back to the motorcycle, but Zatanna grabbed her shoulder stopping her.

"What." the archer growled out. "I could've beaten them up a long damn time ago Artemis." she said quietly and the blonde turned and raised an eyebrow. "You're right." she put her hands on her hips. "but that's not what I want to know. I want to now why you didn't tell us." Zatanna gulped and took a hesitant step back. "Zatanna just tell me."

"I-I didn't want you guys to get caught up in my problems. You have enough to deal with and-and I wanted to handle it on my own but those girls they just, they _are_ such bitches Artemis! I try to tell them off and I just get punched or slapped or kicked or my head slammed into a locker! I really tried to fight back I did! I was going to tell you the night we found that ghost girl but...I just-I didn't..." Before she knew it she was pulled into a hug.

"Zatanna, please tell me about this stuff. Please." Artemis' voice cracked as she squeezed Zatanna. The magician's lip quivered as a stray tear fell from her face. "She lives pretty close to the cave." Zatanna had a happy tone in her voice even though a few tears were falling down her face. Artemis wiped Zatanna's tears off and smiled as she let go of the girl. "Let's go." she said with a laugh and Zatanna's smile grew a million times.

"Can't wait."

* * *

 **Whoooo this has been in my head for AWHILE now! I'm so happy I finally wrote it down. If you have any requests of these two or Birdflash (FRIENDSHIP) please tell me! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please leave a review! It makes my day!**


	2. Bullied-Birdflash

**I've been reading a bunch of bully fics lately sooooo you'll probably see more of those.** **Disclaimer: I own nothing** ** _Author's P.O.V._**

It took a moment for Wally to realise what was happening. The instant he thought he was safe, he was thrown against a locker. A low groan escaped his lips as he shook his head. "What do you want Brad?" Brad wasn't a jock, not by any means, just a absolute jerk.

"To beat you up." the teen said, as if it should've been clear. The tall blonde boy who the girls in his school fall for in seconds, threw another punch. The speedster ducked and Brads fist hit the metal locker.

He cursed under his breath and glared daggers at the redhead. Why did it have to be so hard? If he was Kid Flash then Brad would've probably pissed his pants, but no, Wally couldn't even fight back or his identity would be revealed.

Brad grabbed his arm and began to drag him outside. Wally noticed that a few boys followed him as he did so. Once they were outside Brad threw him onto the grass.

Wally backed up before quickly standing. Brad just grinned and looked at the group of boys behind him and smirked before looking back at the freckled face teen.

He felt a punch to the face and was back on the ground. A foot atop his chest as the rest of them threw punches.

*Theres no linebreak cause Im using my phone*

Dick had been waiting outside of the school for awhile now. Waiting for Wally, they were supposed to have a mission in a few hours, so the Boy Wonder had this suit underneath his civvies. Which confused Alfred, because 'he could have changed at the cave'

Tapping his foot impatiently, he ran a hand through his hair and looked around. Everyone was out of school, and Dick memorized Wallys schedule, he should be out by now.

His lips thinned, and nose wrinkled in thought. Wally had definetly told him about the bullies at his school, is that what's making him so late? He sure hoped not.

Dick looked around before walking toward the school, the teachers began to leave and lock it down. So Wally _couldn't_ have been in there.

Dick ran toward the back, and the instant he heard some familiar groans he knew he had to do _something._ Not as Richard Grayson, no, that would be an idiot move to do that.

A smirk crossed his face as he took off his civvies, and stuffed them into his backpack, pulling out his mask and utility belt, putting them both on.

Wally was curled up into a ball, protecting his ribs, when out of nowhere it all stopped. He slowly opened his eyes, and began to sit up.

Everyone was frozen. All the people who-for some odd reason-were recording Wally's beating, had all focused their attention of the Boy Wonder, who was spinning a batarang around in his hand.

"Who-Why-When-I-I" Brad couldn't form the sentences as he looked at Robin with pure shock.

Robin bat-glared at them all, and put a foot on Brads chest. No one dared to move.

Bending down, Robin put the shark end of his batarang to the teens face. Of course, he wouldn't do anything to him, but Brad didn't know that.

"Why were you picking on this kid?" Brad opened his mouth but it was dry, swallowing the lump in his throat he decided to choke out a few words.

"I didn't-I don't- it's..." Robin held himself back from smiling, and kept his threatening look.

"It's what?" he dragged the batarang across his cheek, not hard enough so it would harm him, but enough to scare the living shit out of the rest of them.

"F-fun?" the blonde boy seemed completely unsure of his answer, and flinched when Robin began to rise back up. The acrobat pressed his foot down on the teens chest before putting it backnon the ground.

"I swear if I hear about any of you doing something like this again, I won't even think about holding back." they all nodded, frightened by the hero and stood up quickly.

"Get out of here." he said disgusted, as everyone walked/ran away from the scene.

Robin smirked as Wally wrapped his arma around him. "Dude, you just saved my life for like the next two years." he let out a laugh and hugged Wally back.

"No problem, but we _do_ need to get to the cave, we've got a mission." Wally sighed and shrugged, before looking at the time on his phone.

"Sounds fun."

 **The ending was really bad, thanks for reading though!!!** **Any requests?** **Review! It makes my day!**


End file.
